Debts
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Sequel to Surrogate. Some debts were left unpaid and some rocks were left unturned.
1. Chapter 1

Debts – Sequel to Surrogate

AN: I hope you enjoy this sequel. It's the first I've ever written, so feedback is always welcome! Thank you so much and enjoy!

--

It had been 35 days, 11 hours, 14 minutes and 22 seconds since they'd lost Timothy McGee. It had been 12 minutes and 20 seconds since the last time Tony looked over at the empty desk and missed him. It had been two consecutive nights that Abby hadn't called Gibbs to help her fall asleep and three consecutive nights that Gibbs got less than three hours rest.

It had been a long haul for each of them. And no one hoped things would change more than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He looked up from his paperwork, and took in the facial expressions around him and couldn't help but address it. He stood up and clapped his hands. "Okay people, listen up. From now on, I don't care if you want to or not, I want to see some smiles." He plastered a fake grin on his face, showing all his teeth and Tony couldn't help but smile at the mere absurdity of the suggestion. It took Ziva a few more seconds but she managed to mirror his grin.

"No offence boss, but who are we kidding here?"

Gibbs only stared back at him for a few seconds before exiting the bull pen and pushing the down button of the rear elevator.

Ziva stood up and paced over to Tony's desk. "What that really necessary?"

"Relax Ziva, it's not like I hurt his feelings. This is Gibbs we're talking about."

"Yes, that is true…but we are also talking about a man who just lost one of his team members, the least we can do to help, is do what he asks."

"Yeah? Like plaster a fake smile on my face? That would maybe work for a half hour."

"Well _maybe _you need to try harder."

Tony threw his hands up. "Not everyone can hide their emotions as well as you David."

"I do not hide anything…"

"You're a spy."

"I am, yes, but I have feelings. Don't you think I miss him too? It was hard on all of us in different ways, so don't begin to tell me that I don't care because I'm not sulking around work all day long." She turned around quickly and took her seat back at her desk.

Tony didn't respond and took to staring at his computer screen, giving his best attempt at avoiding any angle that might draw his eyes to the ever empty desk to his right.

--

"Abby?" Gibbs entered through the lab door to find her with her head buried in her folded arms. He tapped her shoulder and it startled her awake.

"Here sir." She threw up a mock salute and couldn't help but look relieved at who the man was standing in front of her. They embraced softly. "We got a case?"

Her voice was shaky and sad. Her music was off and anyone who knew her would say her clothing had anything but matched for the last month. "No, I just wanted to check in."

"Aww Gibbs, that's sweet. But I'm doing better." He gave her a look referring to her recent state. "Oh that? Well I was just catching a few Z's, nothing to be concerned about." Gibbs gave her another look, prodding for more of an explanation. "Okay…geez…I went out, had a few beers, and came home later than I thought I would."

Gibbs nodded. "You went out the night before last too."

"Okay, how do you know that? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

Gibbs continued regardless. "You haven't called me…"

"I just told you I've been doing better."

"Abs…" He began.

"Gibbs…" She continued.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Still no music?"

"Baby steps Gibbs…baby steps."

He conceded to ending the argument and leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly. "Baby steps."

--

When Gibbs arrived back in the bull pen he stood in between both Ziva and Tony's desks.

"Baby steps." He said simply, and headed behind his own desk, leaving the two a bit confused, but somehow comforted by his words.

The bullpen remained relatively silent till Tony watched a familiar frame pass by him and stand over Gibbs desk. "Uh boss…"

"What DiNozzo…?" He stopped himself short as he looked up to see the familiar person standing in front of him. And though it was a common occurrence over the last month or so, he once again found himself at loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the long delay. Life as they say, happens :). Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Jack." Pat offered in a sarcastic tone and couldn't help but notice the two pairs of eyes burning into him. Not to mention the pair of eyes staring up at him.

Gibbs got up form his desk and shook his hand. "What brings you here kid?"

Pat's gaze fell to the ground and Gibbs picked up on it. "Something wrong?"

He peered at Ziva and Tony and Gibbs assured him with a nod. "Anything you say to me, you can say to my team…what's going on?"

Tony and Ziva were now standing beside them both and listening intently. "I didn't know where else to go and well, I figured you'd be able to help me…"

Gibbs nodded once more. "I can, but not if you don't start telling me what's going on…." He was sarcastic in his tone and hoped Pat got the hint.

He did.

"So, a couple days ago I'm on my way to school right? And these two dudes cut me off and force me out of my car. Start babbling on about ten kilos of smack my pops had lined up for him and they were looking for it…I was clear that I had no idea what they were talking about but they insisted I deliver…they got my mom Gibbs…said they wont give her back till I hand it over…"

"Why are they so sure you have it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

Tony then stepped in. "Boss, when we took Steeples down, we were ten kilos short on what the tip lead us to believe…we just wrote it off as bad Intel, but that ten kilos could be coming back to haunt us."

Gibbs nodded. "Pull up the case files; I want you to cross check the names of the guys that went down with him. I want to know their sentences, parole officers, the works. I also want the name of the guy who gave us that Intel." Tony looked over at Ziva and Gibbs picked up on it. "Something wrong DiNozzo?"

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong boss…just still getting used to the computer stuff."

Gibbs was wistful for a moment as he remembered how much smoother things had run with McGee. The Director had been lenient on him finding a replacement, and they'd made do with Abby's help and a few loans from the FBI here and there. But nothing filled the void. And nothing ever would.

"Get Abby to help you. I want a lead and I want it fast." He pulled Pat aside and sat him down in McGee's chair, which caused Tony to wince a bit. "DiNozzo, when you're done have Pat go through the photos…Ziva, get me their Sheriff."

Pat sat quietly and waited for instruction but none came. "What about me?"

"Just relax kid and let me pay back my debt." Gibbs said simply as he paced back over to his desk. "DiNozzo…" he yelled once more and watched as Tony's head snapped up.

"Yeah boss?"

"You still here?"

Tony reached for a few files before getting up. "Get Abby's help, on it boss."

Ziva noticed Tony's tone was a bit off and made a point to discuss it with him later. "Sheriff Foley on line one Gibbs."

Gibbs reached for his phone. "Yes Sherriff, Agent Gibbs, NCIS…wanted to talk to you about a kidnapping…and some lodging for me and my team…"

* * *

The elevator ride down to the lab was anything but quiet. Even if Tony was the only one in there.

"Do this, do that…sheesh, doesn't he know you're only one man Tony? Of course he does, he's Gibbs, he knows everything…I just gotta suck it up and do what I'm told. Sure it's the work of two men, but who cares. You can fill McGee's shoes…" he stopped talking to himself for a moment then continued. "Who am I kidding?"

He passed through Abby's lab entrance solemnly. "Abs?" He called for her and didn't get an answer. He continued into the back and stopped himself cold as he found her lying motionless on the floor. "Abby!?"


	3. Chapter 3

As Tony reached for her she started to come to a bit. He noticed a large gash on her forehead and examined it slowly. He only had to look at her and wait for an explanation.

"I can explain…" she winced slightly as Tony slid his hand across her forehead. While doing so, he managed to get a whiff of her breathe which told him all he needed to know. "Jack or Jim Bean?" It was a simple question and for some reason Abby had a hard time answering him.

"Neither; thank you very much."

Tony stood up and retrieved the small first aide kit Abby always had handy in her desk drawer. "Right, who I am kidding? Captains…the Probie told me once how it was your fave." She sighed at the mention of McGee and Tony regretted his words. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought him up." He reached above his head and gave himself a quick head slap. Abby then reached towards him and caressed the back of his head softly.

"You don't have to apologize Tony; just coming into work every day reminds me of him." Her words were slow and deliberate and Tony knew it was taking her more effort than usual to annunciate.

"What's with the booze?"

Abby shrugged innocently and Tony suddenly became Gibbs incarnate. "Abs…"

"Just had a sip is all, you know, to get my day started…I just tripped and fell. It's no big deal."

Tony applied a small bandage and watched her move away from him to avoid the pain. "Yeah I'm sure Gibbs will see it that way too."

"Oh Tony, you can't tell him…come on…pretty please."

"This is Gibbs we're talking about, he's gonna find out…but never mind that…what's going on with you? Drinking at work…even I'm not that crazy."

Abby reached for the bandage on her head. "Can we talk about this later?"

Tony examined her once more. "Not a chance."

She took in a long labored breath. "First promise me, you won't tell Gibbs?" He stared back at her with no response. "Please Tony? For me."

He started at her intently. "I promise Abs, now what's going on?"

She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I just like how drinking makes it all go away for a little while, you know? I don't have to think about McGee getting killed for me, I don't have to think about coming into work and him not being here, I don't have to think about how bad it hurts." She started to tear up a bit and Tony reached out a comforting hand.

"That stuffs only temporary Abs, trust me, I've been there. Tried it the first few nights we got back. All it did was make waking up even worse. Not only did I have a headache to die for, but it was even more sobering that McGee wasn't gonna be there to make me pay for it when I got here…" He squeezed her hand tight. "Drinking isn't going to bring him back. But I'm here and Gibbs is here…he'll take care of you."

"He can't even take care of himself Tony…cant you see how he's avoiding the whole thing."

"It's Gibbs, Abby; he deals with things in his own way."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are _you_ dealing with it?"

Tony thought for a few seconds. "I'm not. I just figure nothing is gonna bring him back so I try not to think about it too much."

"How long does that last for?"

"Longest I've gone is 17 and a half minutes."

She managed a smile and reached towards him for an embrace. "My record is 12 minutes."

He met the embrace and squeezed tight. "Promise me you won't do this any more."

"I won't."

"Good." They released from the embrace and Tony helped her up onto her feet. "Now do you think you're sober enough to help me with something?"

She nodded. "Anything."

"Okay then, let's try to beat our own thinking of the Probie personals bests, while we keep the Gibbs hound at bay…you with me?"

"I'm with you."

Tony glanced at his watch and reached for the folders he'd come down there with. "Okay, clock starts now…"

* * *

"Got the photo's boss…" Tony grabbed the wireless device and managed to make them all appear on the screen simultaneously. "Recognize any of 'em kid?"

"Names Pat..." He replied rather quickly and stood beside the now present Gibbs.

Tony was taken aback at his response, but obliged regrettably. "Sorry, _Pat_…recognize any of them?"

"Heard you the first time Tommy."

"It's Tony…"

Gibbs interrupted. "Anything ring a bell kid?"

Pat examined the pictures for a few moments. "Him…and him…"

Tony zoomed in on the two photos and reached for two distinct folders. "Emerson and Lane boss… took 'em down the same place we got Steeples the first time. One got out on parole two weeks ago…the other a week later. Looks like the prison reform program didn't work out too well for 'em."

"You think DiNozzo?"

"I was just…"

"How about you _just_…get a BOLO out on both of them now…and grab our gear, gas and load the truck. We're taking a road trip."

"I still have to…"

Gibbs stared back at him for a few moments.

"Never mind…packing and gassing, on it boss." He reached for his back pack with more force than usual and threw it over his shoulder. He looked back to watch Gibbs throw his arm around Pat and guide him towards his desk. And once again, the lone elevator ride was anything but silent.

"Just cuz he put his arm around him doesn't mean a thing. Except that he never throws his arm around anyone…not even me. I guess that's kinda weird, even for Gibbs. Then again the kid did save his life…oh wait not kid, Pat…whatever…man that kid is starting to get on my nerves…" He let his head fall against the elevator wall. "Gosh I miss you Probie…" He glanced at his watch. He had beaten his personal best. Twenty two minutes and fifteen seconds, a new record.

* * *

Ziva David found Tony throwing equipment rather violently into the truck and couldn't help but say something.

"You mad McGee isn't here to load the truck?"

Tony stopped mid throw. "Among other things…"

"Such as…" she probed and reached for a few things herself to help him.

"Oh nothing really, just being asked to do the work of two Agents, busting my tail to learn how to type to make up for McGee's absence and don't forget, watching Pat come in and suddenly give Gibbs a reason for living…nothing big."

"Let me get this straight, you're mad that Gibbs is coming around?"

"I wouldn't use the word mad…more like confused."

Ziva snapped her fingers. "Oh I get it, you're jealous."

"Jealousy and confusion? Yeah I can see how you can confuse the two."

"Admit it Tony, you're jealous that Pat could get Gibbs to move on from McGee, and not you."

Tony once again took to throwing the equipment into the truck, this time more violently. "Who asked you anyway?"

* * *

"Abs…" Gibbs strolled into the lab to inform Abby of their departure. But after looking through an empty lab and calling her cell phone four times, his gut started to churn. He reached for his phone to try again when an envelope caught his eye. The top of it read simply, "_Gibbs." _He opened it slowly and read its contents. It wasn't long after doing so that he slammed his fist down on the counter and exited the lab with a look of determination and defeat covering his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs came into the garage and slammed the envelope down in front of Tony. "Explain this…"

Tony picked it up slowly and read it. "Oh boy." He set it down and looked at Gibbs in fear. "She was fine when I left her earlier…I mean yeah, she said she was having a rough go of it, but I thought I helped cheer her up a bit."

"Apparently not enough."

Tony put his hands up. "This isn't my fault boss. She filed the papers, I didn't." He finished by pointing at himself and meeting the anger in Gibbs eyes with his own. "This isn't anymore my fault, than losing McGee was."

Gibbs took a step closer to him as he picked up on the implied tone in his voice. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just spit balling boss, it doesn't mean anything." He looked back at him apologetically and hoped Gibbs would accept it.

"Finish packing up the truck…" He replied quickly and reached for the envelope before storming back towards the elevator. All the while never taking his eyes off Tony.

Ziva approached him a few minutes later. "What was that about?"

Tony shrugged. "Oh nothing, just another enjoyable father son moment..."

"And the envelope?"

"Abby, she uh, she put in her 2 weeks…"

* * *

Gibbs continued to phone Abby but to no avail. He didn't have time to go looking for her and only hoped she'd change her mind by the time he got back. He arrived at autopsy to entrust this fiasco to another friend.

"Ducky." Gibbs approached the Doctor who was clearly in the middle of an autopsy. But when he turned to see Gibbs expression he quickly delegated.

"Mister Palmer, finish up would you?"

"Yes Doctor…"

"Thank you." He slipped off his gloves and mask. "What is it Jethro?"

Gibbs handed Ducky the envelope. "Abby put in her two weeks…"

Ducky looked up at him in shock as he read through the papers in his hand. "Dear Lord, I thought she was getting better. You mentioned she hadn't called you the last couple nights."

"Well apparently that was a sign of her getting worse not better…listen, we have a case, gotta head back down river, can you find her for me? Talk to her?"

"Will do Jethro." He set down the papers. "What is down river?"

"The kid that saved my skin a month ago, he's in some trouble. I'm taking the team and we're headed down there."

"Keep me informed will you? The last time you went off like this, I was a bit worrisome, not to mention lonely."

Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. "I'll do my best…just please…"

"Find Abigail…I'm, as Tony would say, _on it boss_."

Gibbs managed a smile and nodded his thanks before leaving. Ducky was always a man to be trusted, and this time was no different. He reached for his hat and coat.

"Call me should you need anything Mister Palmer, I have some personal business to tend to."

Jimmy waved. "No problem Doctor."

* * *

Gibbs met Pat and the rest of the team in the garage and motioned that he was ready to head out, but not before pulling Tony aside.

"Listen…"

"You don't have to say anything boss. I was out of line, I get it." He turned back and Gibbs reached for his arm to turn him back around.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize…I may have been a little out of line before."

Tony tried to smile. "A little?" Gibbs just stared back at him. "A little it is…look, I'm used to it boss, you don't have to break one of your rules just to make me feel better."

"I know we aren't all that much of a team right now, but I'm gonna get us back."

Tony stared at him for a few seconds and read his expression. "Abby leaving isn't your fault boss…neither was losing McGee."

But Gibbs didn't respond and simply headed towards the truck. Perhaps his reply was better left unsaid. After all, there was a debt to be paid.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was stuck in the back with Gibbs at the helm and Ziva and Pat sitting patiently beside each other. Gibbs driving didn't faze Pat or Ziva, but Tony had nothing to hold on to. Ziva tried to ignore Tony's cries for help and attempted to start some conversation.

"So what is the plan when we arrive?"

Gibbs changed lanes quickly. "We find his mom and catch the bastards."

Ziva nodded. "That much I know…what I don't know is how. We have no leads."

"Except, we happen to know the two guys involved."

"This is true. But…"

"Ziva, if it's the drugs they want, then it's the drugs they're gonna get."

"Ah, so we set up a sting yes?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Just one thing…"

He turned his head to look at her. "What's that?"

"Why do you they call it a _sting_?"

* * *

Donald Mallard played the concerned grandfather role like a pro. The tenant didn't even ask for identification as he listened to Ducky's ranting and raving. He quickly accompanied him up to Abby's apartment, and with a smile opened her door.

"Let me know if you need anything else sir."

He nodded. "Will do my boy, thank you so much." He slid off his hat and peered around the dark apartment. He got no answer to his previous knockings and though he hated to lie, desperate times called for desperate measures. "Abigail?" He hollered her name a few times before he entered her living room; his heart rate finally coming down as he saw her lying peacefully on the couch. "Poor girl must be exhausted." He reached for a nearby blanket and laid it on her softly. He then tarried over to the kitchen in the dark and finally decided to switch on a light. When he did, his eyes deceived him. The place was in shambles. "London blitz didn't look this bad." He whispered to himself.

He located her garbage bags and took to cleaning a bit, the empty liquor bottles being his main concern. When he opened the refrigerator he saw nothing but a milk carton days old, and a few Chinese take out boxes. After taking a whiff of both, he quickly tossed them into one of the trash bags. As he started to locate some cleaners, he heard a groan arise from the living room.

Due to the amount of empty bottles he'd discarded, he deduced turning on the bright light wouldn't be a great idea. But did so anyhow. He flipped the switch with some force and took to raising his voice level a tad. "Well, welcome to the land of the living my dear!"

She quickly closed her eyes and lifted the blanket to cover her. "Duck man, what are you doing here?"

He had paced over and removed the blanket from her grip. "You know as well as I do why I'm here."

She blinked furiously and lifted her hands to her forehead. "I do?"

He simply nodded. "You do."

It took her a few moments before she registered what was going on. "Can we continue this conversation after some caffeine?"

He put both his hands on her shoulders to keep her from getting up. It didn't take much to keep the young girl down, but this time took less effort than usual. "I have put on some coffee; although finding all the ingredients was a bit difficult, given the state of your kitchen."

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to get to that, just…got…preoccupied." She sat up fully and pulled out the empty and mangled box of Kleenex she'd had beneath her. She sat it aside nonchalantly and Ducky couldn't help but sigh at the sight.

"You stopped phoning Jethro a couple nights ago…it seems you've found an easier way to fall asleep." His voice implied more than Abby could really comprehend at that point.

"I've gotten stronger. Didn't need him babying me anymore."

Ducky reached for an empty fifth of liquor and showed it to her. "Clearly, you've gotten better."

She tried to stand but quickly elected not to when the room swayed a bit. "I know you'll find this hard to believe Ducky, but I'm of age."

"By number maybe…but clearly incapable of adult decisions."

This time Abby picked up on his tone. "I got a better job offer, I took it. Thought it was time for a change..."

He ignored her excuse and lifted up the empty bottle once more. "How long my dear?"

She shook her head. "Not long, I'm telling you, it's not that big of a deal. I just drink a little, you know, have a good time." She tried to smile. "You should come to one of my parties Duck man, I got some good looking friends…okay well, my friends got some good looking mom's they could bring…"

He once again ignored her ranting. "You're really going to leave us?"

She finally stood up. "There is no _us_…" He watched as she fought to stay balanced. "Not anymore."

"My dear, Timothy's death has hit us _all_ hard."

"Really? He got killed for _you_, did he?" She reached for the empty bottle in his hand and quickly threw it across the room to watch it shatter against her front door. "Next time Gibbs, or Tony, or Ziva die for _you_…you tell me how easy it is for _you_ to get over it."

Believe it or not, Ducky didn't even shudder at the sound of the glass breaking. He had been around for similar outbursts like this before; not from Abigail but others nonetheless. "I am not impressed Abigail…"

She took in a deep breath to settle herself down. "I just miss him Ducky…I can't work there anymore…I thought I could, I can't."

He stood up and paced towards her. "You do not have to do it alone."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter Ducky. I don't care if Gibbs checks on me thirty times a day, he's not McGee…neither is Tony, and neither are you." Her eyes began to well up and she started to shake a bit. "Some days I'm fine…other days I can't make the ache go away."

He moved in and embraced her softly. "It never goes away for good…but if you feel leaving will help those times lessen, then leaving is what you must do."

She let her head rest on his shoulder and quietly whimpered. "I miss him so much…"

He tightened his embrace and gently replied. "I know my dear, I know."

* * *

When they arrived at the station, Tony was the first one out of the truck. His hands clung to his head and he struggled to speak when a familiar friend approached him.

"Agent DiNozzo, so good to see you again."

He tried to stop himself from swaying. "You too Jay…you been staying out of trouble?"

He nodded and looked him up and down. "You alright?"

Tony only shook his head before motioning that he join his boss and the others. When they joined the group, Gibbs was already spouting out orders.

"Ziva, take Pat back to his residence. Any contact from the kidnappers, I want to hear about it. Tony…Tony!?" He started to yell the last two words before noticing Tony was right behind him.

"Here sir." He lifted up one hand; the other was rubbing his temple.

"Go with Tay and the Sheriff…get an idea of what resources we have here."

"What are you thinking boss?"

"I'm thinking you should go with them and get an idea of what resources we have here."

Tony ignored the rudeness. "On it, with bells on."

Jay followed closely behind Tony. "He got my name wrong."

Tony shrugged. "Trust me kid, that's the least of your worries."

"But when you were here before…you told me he was the best of the best."

"Oh that hasn't changed…but his attitude…now that's something else all together."

* * *

The ride to Pat's home was relatively silent and Ziva didn't mind it much. Pat, on the other hand, was itching for something to pass the time.

"So uh, you and Tony, you guys _just_ partners?"

Ziva swerved into the next lane rather violently; which caused Pat to almost slam the side of his face against the window. "Uh, did you take driving lessons from Gibbs, by any chance?"

"I did not…and yes, we are just partners. Are you trying to imply something?"

He shrugged. "Well, come on, you clearly have the hots for each other. Any dummy can see that."

"And what kind of dummy would that make you?"

He managed a smile. "A pretty smart one…I could see it when you guys were here last…not to mention how you kept hovering over him back at NCIS…"

"Hovering?"

"Don't get me wrong…you were pretty stealth about it, but you were clearing eyeing him."

She suddenly pulled over and stopped the car with a jolt. "I am merely _eyeing _him…because if you seem to forget, we lost a member of our team the last time you popped into our lives…so yes, I am _eyeing_ him…but only to ensure how he is holding down…so do not begin to assume, I am doing anything more but showing concern!"

She quickly threw the car back into drive and roared off. Pat was silent for a few moments as the shock of her outburst started to wear off a bit. "You did mean, holding _up_, right?"

* * *

Tony's headache had started to wane as he listed the materials they would have at their disposal, should whatever plan Gibbs was stirring up actually come into effect.

"We had some things left over from the last time you guys were here…a few radios and such. Gosh…it's so exciting to have ya'll here again. Everything really quieted down…well, a lot…and I've been really working on my shooting."

Tony nodded. "That's good kid…but Gibbs is more interested in you having a level head than how well you can shoot."

"Oh, right. I've been working on that too. Been helping on all the calls that have come into dispatch."

"And how many would that be?"

"Since ya'll left…bout twelve…but if you count the prank ones, fifteen."

Tony put his hand on his shoulder. "You're good at math kid, always liked that about you."

* * *

When Pat and Ziva approached the drive way, Pat pointed. "That's the car…the one that those guys pulled up with before…that's gotta be them, they're waiting for me."

She reached for her cell phone and began to dial, but when she hit the send button, it beeped back at her. "No service." She tried a few more times, but there was no use. "Alright Pat, it's show time."

"Show time?"

"Yes, you know, show time…Tony says it all the time, it means…"

"Tony eh?"

She resisted the urge to smack him. "Will you get your head out of the sewer and focus?"

He tried to smile. "Sorry, I make jokes when I'm nervous."

"You and Tony will get along nicely then…" She sighed. "I am going to pull up there…get out and meet them. I will not be far. Inform them you have the drugs, and are willing to set up a time and place. When they leave, wait till they are out of sight and meet me back at the car. Got it?"

He stared at her for a few moments. "Uh, yeah."

"What do you mean, _Uh_? Do you got it or not?"

Pat nodded and swallowed hard. "I got it."

"Good…now go."

He opened the car door and walked slowly down the street. "Okay, Pat, it's Show Time."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs wasn't far from the department when he decided to take a trip down memory lane. He found himself at the brush where he separated from Tony and Ziva and closed his eyes…He remembered a stand off between him and the only man left. When each of them fired, Gibbs took a knick on the forehead which caused him to stumble and brush his head up against a nearby tree. When he came to, he found his round had hit home and went in search of help…then the next thing he knew he was waking up to a young kid in the passenger side of a pick up truck.

As he reminisced he reached his hand to where the bullet had grazed across his hairline; what was now a light scar. Each time he ran over it with his hand, he would flash to that moment; when inches came between him and death. But sometimes when the guilt becomes too overwhelming, he wishes those few inches hadn't gotten in the way.

* * *

Tony glanced at his watch a few minutes after Gibbs came through the doors. He immediately handed the list of supplies at their disposal and stood there awaiting more directions.

"Ziva contacted you yet?"

Tony slowly shook his head. "No, just figured no news was good news."

"And where'd you learn that Tony? Another one of your stupid movies!" He snapped and motioned for Jay to come over. "Give me the keys to your squad car."

Tony directed Jay to do it quickly and not ask questions. Gibbs didn't say anything else and only stormed out the door with Tony following quickly behind him.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony hollered towards Jay. "We need a navigator."

Jay nodded and was able to get into the car, just as Gibbs started to roar off. "Directions kid."

"Take this road for about eight miles, then we're gonna veer left…"

Tony sat in the back seat trying to figure out Gibbs reaction. If Ziva had something, she would call…but then Tony remembered McGee. After all it'd only been fourteen minutes and 24 seconds since he'd thought of him last.

* * *

Ducky had finished packing her a bag and set it beside her door before waving her over. "Come my dear, time to go…"

"Duck man, is this really necessary?"

"Oh, quite…plus it will be good for Mother to have some company other than myself." He handed her the bag. "It is best for you not to be alone right now, especially with everyone out fighting crime…"

"I just hope they all come back in one piece this time…" Her gaze fell to the floor and Ducky lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Now, now…aren't you the one always saying to think good thoughts? So, knock off the non sense and let's get going…Mother will be worried, should I stay out much longer…" He shot her a smile and watched as one made its way across her face as well.

* * *

Gibbs threw the car into park and got out with his gun drawn. Tony and Jay followed suit, regardless of whether they thought Gibbs was over reacting or not. He motioned for Tony to take Jay to the back and headed towards the front of the house. He didn't bother to knock and entered cautiously. The three of them met simultaneously in the kitchen.

"All clear boss…"

"Yeah I figured that DiNozzo…" He let his gun fall to his side and glared back at Tony.

"Tried calling her the whole way here boss, got nothing."

"We could check the surrounding area?" Jay offered in a vain attempt to calm Gibbs demeanor.

"You do that." Gibbs pointed then turned around and headed back out the front door.

Tony turned to Jay and shrugged. "Come on kid, if there's a clue out there we better find it."

Jay followed behind him. "Does he always treat you that way Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "Just on his bad days."

"How often are those?"

"What's today?"

Just as the two stepped into the back yard, they heard gun fire erupting near the front of the house. Tony motioned Jay stay behind him as they raced in the direction of the firing. It was there Tony saw Gibbs kneeling beside a familiar body. And it was then he remembered McGee…this time it had been twelve minutes and 22 seconds…

_--Flashback--_

_As the two knelt down, both their heads shot up as they saw a blue sedan crash through the gates. They listened to the gun fire emanate from the drivers side window and watched the bodies begin to fall. "McGee..." Gibbs shouted as he pointed in the direction he wanted Tony to go. But before Tony could move the two of them listened as the gun fire came to a stop, and a familiar frame was pulled out of the car, and onto the ground, motionless._

"_No…" Gibbs said softly and hung his head low._

"_Probie…" Tony took in a short breath and looked at Gibbs for direction._

_--_

But just like now… none came.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Tony registered where the firing was coming from, Jay began to return fire. He was able to give Tony and himself enough cover to reach Gibbs side.

"How bad boss?"

"Looks like just a flesh wound…we gotta get her in the house…" He pointed and Jay instinctively continued his firing. As he did, Gibbs quickly lifted Ziva from the ground and retreated into Pat's home.

"What the hell is going on?"

Gibbs tended to Ziva in a vain attempt to ignore Tony. But this time Tony wouldn't accept the silence. "I said, what the hell is going on?"

Gibbs snapped his head up and gave Tony his bona fide death glare, but when that didn't work, he obliged him. "Pat is working for them…it was a set up."

"How do you know?"

"When I came out front, he waved me over, then the ambush started…Ziva got free from their grip and was hit when she ran in my direction to warn me…now you satisfied?"

Tony didn't reply and quickly grabbed a few towels to stop the bleeding. He listened as Ziva writhed in pain and couldn't help but flash back once more.

_--_

_Gibbs lifted his weapon and fired two rounds in their direction. "I'm gonna take off in that direction…they'll follow…get Ziva to the car and back to ." He fired another round before burying his face back into the ground._

"_But…"_

"_Now's not the time for butts Tony…do it now…or so help me…"_

_Tony frantically reached for his arm as he saw his boss begin to stand. "What if…"_

_Gibbs fired another round to keep them at bay. "Listen…I'll make it back to NCIS on my own…just get the hell out of here…now." After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, an understanding was reached. "I'm trusting you to get both of you back safe."_

_Within seconds of that last order, Gibbs stood up and zigged zagged his way through the brush while firing a few rounds towards the shooters. Tony kept him and Ziva hidden as he watched the pursuit unfold. Reluctantly, he got up the nerve to move towards the car. He could barely walk himself so found himself half dragging and half lifting Ziva in that direction. He was able to place her in the front seat before hobbling over to the driver's side door. His head shot up as he heard more gun fire._

"_Damnit boss…you're making me leave you…" He slammed his fist on the hood of the car before climbing in and turning the key over. He wanted to wait, but knew Steeples men wouldn't be far behind and he was right. He ducked instinctively as the gun fire ricocheted off the car. He then threw it into drive and roared off…_

"_I'm getting us back Ziva…hang on…"_

--

"DiNozzo!! You with me here?"

Tony snapped back into reality. "Yeah boss?"

"Use his phone, call in reinforcements."

"On it." Tony raced into the Kitchen and much to his disappointment, returned to Gibbs side moments later.

"Damn…alright listen…I'll provide cover, you get out with her through the back, I'll ward 'em off."

Tony tried to stifle his laugh. "Yeah, if you think I'm gonna leave you behind again, you're crazier than I give you credit for."

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, how about I go get help this time?"

"And what, I'm gonna sit around and wait to hear another one of my Agents was killed? If you think that, than you're crazier than I give _you_ credit for."

The two were at a stand off, and each of them knew it. Jay turned around and couldn't help but interrupt.

"Uh guys, whatever you two decide, could you do it fast?"

It was then Tony pointed towards the window. "Boss, look out!" He watched as Gibbs lifted his weapon with one hand and covered Ziva with the other. Un-denounced to him, Tony had already darted out the back door.

"DiNozzo!!" He tried to his best not to give away Tony's location, but couldn't help but let out his frustration. "Damnit…Jay, how many are out there?"

"Just a few boss, and they just got single firing weapons like us…nothing high tech."

"Good." He placed a bandage on Ziva's shoulder and started to examine it closer. "I'm gonna find some alcohol…and barricade some of the entrances….you keep them at bay kid."

"On it." He turned towards the window and listened as an occasional round came in their direction. "Boy, this is a stand off like you only get to see in the movies…" he said to himself as he peered around his surroundings.

* * *

"Of all the stupid…idiotic…damn you Tony…" Gibbs was mouthing off to himself as he searched thru cabinets for anything he could use for first aide and anything he could use to keep the rest of them alive. His gut was in knots about Pat, and though he wanted to believe there was an explanation, if push came to shove and he came through those doors, he'd have no choice but to kill the kid, who only a month ago, had saved his life. And on top of that, he had one agent wounded, another AWOL, and a Probie with a hell of shot as far as he could tell. It was then he remembered McGee. For him, it had been only three minutes and four seconds…

"Could really use your help about now McGee…."

* * *

Tony wasn't sure if he was breathing hard because he was running so fast or because he had just disobeyed a direct order. But at this point, it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned it was his only option, no matter what Gibbs may think. If he hadn't listened to Gibbs maybe McGee would still be alive, maybe Ziva would be in one piece, and maybe just maybe he would feel an ounce of self respect for himself.

He knew the trip was eight miles at least, and although he was in tip top shape back at OSU, those days were behind him. He mentally kicked himself for not going on runs with Kate all those times she invited him, then suddenly wondered why Ziva had never asked him out on a run. Regardless, he was allowing his thoughts to race to take his mind off the task at hand. Running. Gosh he was tired. But he had to keep going; he was the only chance his team had of getting out of this alive.

"Come on DiNozzo…just think about something else…keep running…"

--

"_There's a futon under the cabinet over there…"_

"_Oh Bless you…'_

"_What are you my priest?"_

"_Curse you?"_

_--_

"Gosh…Abs…hope you're not really gonna leave us…"

* * *

"You're really going to leave NCIS?" McGee was quiet and somber, just like he always was when he visited her.

"I have to McGee; I can't keep going into work and not seeing you there."

"Yeah, well you see me here, isn't that enough?"

"No, not for me…cuz right now you're not real…you're just in my head."

McGee reached out to touch her. "How real am I now?"

She met his touch. "Still less real than you will be when I wake up…so please, don't try and change my mind. I need to do this."

"You cant Abby, they need you…like I needed you."

"I cant be needed McGee…I'm a mess. I almost made a mistake a week ago…yeah….that's right…a mistake. Can you believe that? All because you had to go and die on me."

McGee removed his hand from hers. "I thought they killed you…I thought…"

"Tim, you didn't have to die for me…you didn't have to go and do something crazy like that…"

He watched her begin to cry. "I did it because I loved you…I guess I just didn't want to live knowing I never got the chance to tell you that."

"I knew…I always did. I just never knew it was real until you were gone…"

"I'm sorry." He got up to leave. "I don't want you to cry anymore…I'll go."

"No Tm…don't! McGee! Come Back!! Tim!! Don't leave me again!!"

She awoke in a cold sweat and the hand of a familiar friend on her arm.

"There, there, just a bad dream…that's all…you're okay now." Ducky leaned over to embrace her softly and listened to her cries.

"Being awake is just as bad Ducky…"

"Why my dear?"

She softened her sobs for a moment. "Because the pain still hurts, no matter what…"

"What was the dream about? Perhaps it will help to talk about it?" She slowly shook her head and he took no as an answer. "That's quite alright…let's lay back down now…shhh…easy now…" he tucked the covers back in tight and reached for a tissue to wipe her tears. "Dry your eyes now, Abby dear…" He cleared his throat and softly sang her a familiar song. "And he taught us more about giving than we ever cared to know…but we came to find the secret and we never let it go. And it was more than being holy and it was less than being free…and if you cant recall the reason can you hear the people sing?...Right through the lightning and the thunder to the dark side of the moon…to that distant falling angel that descended much too soon…so come dry your eyes….come dry your eyes."

He watched as her eyes drifted shut and listened to her breathing for a few moments before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then sent up a silent prayer before leaving and slowly closing the door. "Dear Lord…please help the poor girl heal…"

* * *

Gibbs had gathered as much supplies as he could and noticed that Jay had started to move around a bit more.

"Sit Rep."

Jay looked back at him confused. "I'm sorry what?"

"First, it's situation report…second, don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Oh, uh, looks like they may be calling in reinforcements, another pick up truck just pulled up…two men are getting out…" he peered back towards Gibbs. "And yeah, Tony told me that too, I should've known better…wont happen again."

Gibbs headed in his direction. "Tony told you that?"

"Yeah, he taught me a lot…stuff he said, he learned from you."

"Is that right?"

"Oh totally, he was like a mad man when he was here before…everyone was giving up on you, but he kept pushing the envelope till we found you. But I'm sure you know all this…no use in me repeating it…"

"By all means…"

"Well you see…" But before Jay could finish, they were taking on more fire.

Gibbs knelt down quickly and pointed. "I'm gonna make sure they don't flank us…keep 'em away from the door!"

"On it."

As Gibbs passed by Ziva he heard a quiet groan and reached quickly for her arm. "Hang on Ziva…DiNozzo's gone for help…" He ran back towards the kitchen and took aim. "And God help them if you die doing it Tony…God help them…"

* * *

Tony continued at a faster pace and let his mind continue to wander. He had gone through most of his childhood, his first kiss, his first rejection and just about everything in between. He focused on his Father for a while, but realized all it did was slow him down. The three people who seemed to quicken his pace a bit, were Kate Todd, Paula Cassidy and Timothy McGee. All killed for a cause, he was still alive to fight against…and he'd be damned if he was going to let them down.

"Damn right I won't…" Just as he brought his thoughts to a turn around, he saw a pick up truck ahead and decided to flag it down. It came to an abrupt stop and Tony quickly looked up to thank God… that was until he saw the face of the driver…


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi guys." Tony panted for a few seconds before shining a big grin. "I don't suppose you'd like to give me a lift to the sheriff department?" He lifted his hands up in defense seconds later. "Okay, okay, I know gas prices are crazy these days…how about half way?"

Two men hopped out from the back of the pick up and motioned for Tony to get in; their guns aimed intently. DiNozzo couldn't help but give up his weapon and take a seat in between two infamous ex-cons. "So about killing your brother, I really didn't mean anything by that."

It was then Jack Steeples struck Tony hard across the face. "No hard feelings Agent DiNozzo…no hard feelings at all."

* * *

Gibbs rounds had hit home as had Jay's, so it held them off for the moment. Each of them held their positions, until another truck pulled up.

"Agent Gibbs…we got more company…" Gibbs raced towards the window and his eyes widened as he watched each of them pile out. His eyes catching two men in particular.

"Damn."

Gibbs watched as Steeples younger brother held Tony by the back of his shirt, and plastered a grin on his face.

"Hey Agent Gibbs! Got somebody out here that wants to see you…."

Jay's aim was stead fast as he looked to Gibbs for direction. "Sir, you're not going to let them kill him…"

Gibbs didn't answer Jay, but responded loudly to Steeples. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Jack."

"Now's not the time for name calling Gibbs…I got an itchy trigger finger." He quickly placed his pistol on Tony's temple.

"What do you want?"

"You for him…even trade."

Ziva was coming to and though she wasn't able to move, could hear the dialogue and began to put the pieces together.

"Don't do it boss!" Tony knew his response would be met with resistance and it wasn't more than a second before he was doubled over in pain.

"I wouldn't listen to him Gibbs…he's a little confused. You see…if you don't come out here…you can watch another one your Agents die…it's completely up to you."

Gibbs set aside his weapon and removed his jacket. Jay was able to grab his arm for a second before quickly letting go. "You know if you go out there…he kills you both…then that just leaves me…."

"Then do what a good agent does. Stay alive….and I'm counting on you to kill the bastard as soon as he shoots me…"

Jay's mouth hung open and he wasn't sure how to react. "You know he's gonna shoot you and you're going out there anyway?"

Gibbs came inches from Jay's face. "I will_ not_ watch him kill my Agent, so unless you have a better idea…?" He waited a few seconds. "I didn't think so…now as soon as he fires, you fire…clear?"

Jay nodded. "Clear."

Gibbs turned around slowly and pointed. "And you keep her alive." He stared at Ziva for a few moments before heading towards the door. He lifted his hands up and walked out slowly.

"Let him start walking towards me."

Jack shoved Tony in his direction, and lifted his weapon. "Anything you say."

Gibbs stared intently as Tony approached then his eyes shifted to Pat who was standing near the pick up. Pat couldn't help but let his gaze fall to the ground. Jay was holding his aim and quietly praying….all the while Tony was debating what would come next. He would either turn around and get riddled with bullets, or keep walking towards Gibbs and get riddled with bullets. Neither one sounded promising, but only one gave his boss a chance. And so he made his choice.

He communicated his decision to Gibbs with his eyes and watched as his boss shook his head. "No…"

Tony managed a smile as he shifted his weight to turn. He saw Gibbs run towards him out of the corner of his eye but continued to turn. It was almost as if time stopped as he saw the array of weapons aimed towards him, but as far as he was concerned he had no other choice. And he experienced for a moment, what McGee must have…knowing he had no chance but greater principles prevailed. Tony closed his eyes and listened as the gun fire began. He opened them seconds later when he realized he was lying on the ground; only gun shot wounds hadn't put him there.

"Do something like that again DiNozzo, and I'll shoot you myself."

Tony ignored the comment and raced back into the house behind his boss. He saw Gibbs gripping the side of his arm and noticed the fresh blood.

"You okay boss?"

Gibbs removed his hand. "Fine."

Jay continued his firing. "Uh guys, a little help here."

Gibbs peered out to the window. "Damn."

Tony leaned in behind him. "Pat?"

"He's down…"

"He lunged at Steeples when you turned around Tony…there's no way that kids alive…"

Gibbs resisted the urge to run out there and settled himself down. "Where gonna end this now…listen up…"

It took the three of them about ten minutes to get ready for their final assault….and just as they awaited Gibbs call, they got some unexpected reinforcements.

"No way David…"

Ziva managed to hold her pistol in one hand as she steadied herself. "I am quite capable of firing a weapon."

"And I'm quite capable of killing Tony after his little stunt, but you don't see me doing it…do you?"

"Let me help."

Gibbs threw his hands up and pointed. "You stay knelt down behind this couch and do not move, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good…because the next time one of you disobeys a direct order, I swear they don't have a prison sentence for what I'm gonna do."

Tony, Ziva and Jay exchanged glances and nodded. "Uh. Point taken boss."

"Get in position…on my mark." Gibbs pointed at Ziva. "Don't you move!"

Tony took his place at the rear, while Gibbs and Jay positioned themselves at the front windows.

"On my mark…"

* * *

"This bastard isn't just gonna lay down…be ready for anything."

Just as he finished the phrase, he found himself face to face with the ground. And it was seconds before his pick up truck erupted in flames.

"Great aim…"

Gibbs simply shook his head at the response and took aim as Jack made a run for his other truck. "Now Jay."

It wasn't long before that truck erupted in flames as well. "Storm the house…kill all of 'em." Jack pointed and hit the ground a second time.

"They're coming around…be ready!" Gibbs shouted and looked forward to begin his firing.

Tony took out two men who approached the rear as Ziva was able to take out one en route. Jay and Gibbs had the advantage of cover and it wasn't long before the men they were assigned to take out were down for the count. "Jay...clear the perimeter…David, stay put…DiNozzo…confiscate the weapons…I got Steeples…"

Gibbs raced out through the front door and took chase after Steeples. Tony slid out the back and after clearing all the weapons, he assisted Jay in clearing the perimeter. But just when they thought the nightmare was over, they found themselves at Ziva's side.

"Ziva?! Ziva?!" Tony patted her cheeks softly and noticed her face was turning a white shade of pale. As he lifted her up from the floor and placed her on the couch he heard gun fire in the distance. "Jay…keep her alive…" Tony stared at her for a few seconds before storming out the front door and racing in the direction of the gun shots.

There he was. Running again. Only this time he occupied his mind with Ziva's face. He ran faster as another shot sent him in a new direction. He came to a halt when he saw both Gibbs and Steeples lying on the ground motionless…

* * *

"Gibbs!! No!! Gibbs!!"

Ducky raced into the room for the second time that night and took a place at her side. "Easy my dear…just another bad dream…"

"It was awful…"

"Now, now…take a deep breath…"

After doing so, she quickly embraced him. "I saw Gibbs…he was…he was shot…he died Ducky…"

"There, there…it was just a dream…it's over now."

* * *

Tony found himself with his head hanging low. "It's over now…"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Packed chapter here folks. Sorry for the rediculous cliff last chapter...oh who am I kidding? I loved it... enjoy. :)

* * *

"Easier said than done boss…Ziva is out cold."

Gibbs dusted himself off and rubbed his temples before starting to run back towards the house. Tony did his best to keep pace with him, but found himself lagging behind more than once.

"Wish you'd gone on those runs with Kate _now_ don't ya?" Gibbs hollered behind him.

Tony waved. "Yeah, yeah."

They arrived at Ziva's side within minutes and Gibbs found a weak pulse. "She doesn't have a lot of time…Jay get out there and find the keys to that last truck…we gotta move fast."

"Bout me boss?"

"How about you just stare at me like a two year old?"

Tony pointed outside. "Help Jay find the keys…on it."

Gibbs stared down at her and stroked the hair away from her face. "Don't you even think about leaving me with just DiNozzo...that's an order…"

It was only minutes before Jay emerged through the front door. "Tony's got it started…he's pulling around."

Gibbs nodded and lifted Ziva into his arms quickly. He raced outside and slipped her beside Tony, then got out. "Boss what are you doing?" He watched as Gibbs raced over to another body, threw it over his shoulders and motioned for Jay to get into the bed of the truck.

Gibbs set Pat's body beside Jay and got into the passenger side quickly. "Drive DiNozzo!"

Tony didn't have time to form a response and threw the truck into drive. The ride to the hospital was relatively silent. Neither Tony nor Gibbs needed to say what they both were thinking. It was useless. The fear ripping through their guts needed no explanation and when Tony saw Gibbs hand clutching to Ziva's it was all he needed to realize how scared they both were.

When they pulled up it didn't take long for Gibbs to start barking out orders. "She's a federal agent; I want nothing but the best…" He watched as they quickly rolled her through the doors. "Jay, get down here damnit."

Jay handed Pat's body into Gibbs arms and watched as the man he was so afraid of, seemed to freeze. "Boss? Boss?"

Gibbs heads snapped up. "What?!"

"He's…"

"Dead? Yeah. I may be getting older, but I can tell a dead body from a live one."

Tony waved a gurney over and watched as Gibbs placed Pat's body down slowly. He stared at him for a few moments before leaning over and whispering something to him.

"He has a mother…"

The Doctor standing in front of him widened his eyes. "What is this boy's last name?"

"Steeples…why?"

"I'm afraid this young mans mother is also deceased. She was brought in a few hours ago…beaten pretty badly I'm afraid."

Gibbs let his head hang low for a moment. "You're sure?"

"Quite sure. Her identification matches the name." He took in a deep breath. "I don't suppose you know the next of kin for either of them?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head. "No…" he cleared his throat. "But I'd put a call into your ME…you're gonna have quite a few bodies on your hands real soon."

The Doctor nodded. "What happened to the woman who was just brought in?"

"She was shot."

"May I ask the circumstances?"

Gibbs came inches from his face. "Is it gonna make a difference on whether she lives or dies?"

"No…"

"Then stop playing twenty questions with me and get in there and do your damn job."

The Doctor straightened his coat before turning towards the doors.

Tony and Jay approached Gibbs and his Senior Agent placed a calm hand on his shoulder. But Gibbs shrugged it off violently.

"Now's not the time to console DiNozzo…if you would've been a better shot when I hired you, a hell of a lot of people would still be alive right now." He stormed through the ER doors, leaving Tony speechless.

Jay placed a hand on his shoulder and watched as Tony shrugged it off as well. Then watched him enter through the doors and quickly followed. It might be some time before he figured either of them out, but right now he had phone calls to make.

* * *

Within a two hour period, Gibbs had talked to everyone from the Director of NCIS to the Secretary of the Navy. He had a lot of explaining to do. Meanwhile, Jay was explaining himself to the Sheriff and every other Deputy that had only arrived out of curiosity. Anthony DiNozzo only had one phone call to make, and he spent the full two hours making it.

"I bet staying with Ducky has been exhilarating?"

She stifled a laugh. "It has been an experience…but he is such a sweetheart. It's just what I needed."

"But he hasn't been able to talk you out of leaving has he?"

She shook her head then realized Tony couldn't see her. "No…and he's not the only one who's been trying."

"Who else has enough clout to try and change _your_ mind?"

Abby contemplated telling him about her dreams and sighed outwardly. "Not important…what's important now is you guys…that's so sad about Pat, I bet Gibbs is bumming out pretty bad?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She picked up on his tone. "That didn't sound too sympathetic Tony…you know he needs to know you care, even if he doesn't show it."

"Oh trust me Abs; he's just fine without it."

"Did I miss something?"

"No…it's nothing…listen, the Doc is coming over. I'll call you back soon, I promise…"

Tony closed his phone and arrived in front of the Doctor simultaneously with Gibbs.

"How is she?" They responded in unison and he couldn't help but smile.

"Are either of you the next of kin."

"I am." Again they replied in unison and the Doctor flipped through his chart in response.

"I see, well, she was touch and go there for a while, but I'm glad to say she'll be making a full recovery. You got her here just in time. Five minutes longer and she would've been at the point of no return."

Both Tony and Gibbs sighed in relief and managed to smile a bit. "Can we see her?"

"Oh sure…but please, only one at a time. We aren't as big as those large city hospitals."

Tony motioned for Gibbs to go first. "Go ahead."

Gibbs didn't hesitate or offer thanks before following behind the Doctor. It was then Jay approached.

"From the looks of you, it's good news?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah kid, she's gonna be alright."

"Good thing you found those keys when you did eh Tony?"

"Yeah, just wish Gibbs saw it that way."

Jay shrugged. "Why do you care so much about what he thinks anyway?"

Tony was taken aback by his question and thought to himself for a few moments. "Good question kid…good question."

* * *

Tony would've given anything to ride in the helicopter back to DC with Ziva, but after all somebody had to drive the car back. Only this time, he had company.

"Excited kid?"

"Totally."

"Bet those other deputies are pretty jealous?"

"That I'm going to DC to be a Federal Agent….heck yeah they are!"

Tony smiled. "Happy for ya…you earned it."

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess…"

"Trust me, you wont learn from anyone better."

"Man, you still compliment the guy, even when you're pissed at him."

Tony switched lanes. "Doesn't change how good he is kid…you'll see."

* * *

Tony arrived at the hospital a few hours after the Helo arrived and slipped into Ziva's room quietly. He watched as Gibbs got up to leave at his entrance. Tony avoided eye contact but stopped to hand him a lone envelope as he passed. Tony sat down beside her and watched as he quickly opened it right then and there. He had hoped he'd at least waited till he left, but he wasn't that fortunate.

Gibbs looked him up and down. "This what you really want DiNozzo?"

Tony only nodded.

"Then I'm waiving the mandatory two weeks…you can pack up your things and get out today."


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere between losing Shannon and where he was now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had lost something. And as he contemplated where he remembered having it last, he couldn't even recall what that something was. Within the last forty eight hours, he'd watched his team fall apart and someone that counted on him; someone he owed a lifelong debt to, lost his life. So he found himself sitting in a quiet hospital room; with someone else who counted on him; someone he now owed a new debt.

He sat with his arms folded and his stare was steadfast as he awaited any movement. When he saw her hand move, he couldn't of stood up any faster. "Ziva?" He placed a hand on her arm and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Gibbs?"

He nodded and managed a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Fine…" she tried to sit up and peered around the room. "I am okay, yes?"

He nodded again. "Doctor said you're gonna be outta here in a few days."

She took in a long breath. "Tony? How is he?"

Gibbs tried to hide his facial expression. "No one else was hurt…"

"He is at NCIS?"

He didn't respond right away and watched as Ziva lifted her hand to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Tony's not important right now…what's important is that you get better…I'm gonna assign you some vacation time whether you take it or not."

She was not entirely satisfied by his answer and sat up fully. "You are lying."

"I don't lie."

"Then you're not telling me the whole truth…which is lying in my book."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "He quit."

"Quit…as in…quit?" She watched his eyes shift and knew the answer. "Because I was wounded?"

He cleared his throat. "I didn't ask for reasons."

"You did not try and change his mind?" She saw him shake his head and if she'd had the strength she would've head slapped him. "You did nothing to keep him?"

"He made a choice Ziva…I'm not his Father, I can't tell him what to do."

"You may not be his real Father but the man looks up to you like a hero, you know this, yes?"

"Well I guess my halo fell."

She sighed. "He has his two weeks; perhaps he will change his mind."

"I waived it."

"You did what?"

"You heard me…now I'm not gonna sit here and listen to a lecture from one of my Agents…so let's just drop it. Clear?"

She wanted to argue but read the look in his eyes. "Well seeing as I am the only one you have left…I suppose I have no choice but to obey."

* * *

A sea of eyes watched him pack up his things, but no one bothered to ask. Well, all except one.

"You're quite sure about this Anthony?"

"Quite." He replied quickly, as he set the last few things into a duffel bag.

"He needs you, Tony."

"For what? So he has someone to head slap? So he has someone to insult and stare down? Follow him blindly? McGee did that…Kate did that…and look where it got them. I'm not gonna do it anymore."

"You are not leaving for them Tony, you are leaving for yourself." The older man's voice was getting louder and the sea of eyes suddenly fell on him. "If you walk out those doors, you are turning your back on everything Timothy and Katelyn gave their life for…you are saying that their sacrifices were not good enough."

"You don't understand."

"Oh I think I do. It is a trying time…you just lost a friend. And almost lost another. Your life was in danger and all because of something you can longer do anything about."

"I was willing to die for him!" Tony screamed out the last phrase louder than he thought his vocal cords were capable of. "And he…he didn't say thank you…he didn't care…he cared more about some dead kid than me…" his voice got softer with each word. "He told me once I wouldn't have to through losing my Dad alone, that'd he help me…he called me his son, Ducky…but all of it…it's over now. And I get it…I wasn't good enough for my real Dad…and I'll never be good enough for Gibbs…" He finished by slipping a small key into his final desk drawer. He removed the medals and tossed them into a pile on Gibbs desk, before throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder.

Ducky stood by speechless for one of the first times in is life and watched as Tony quietly awaited the elevator doors. When they opened, he saw him set the bag down and pace back into the bull pen. He walked slowly towards McGee's desk and placed both hands on it slowly. "I'm sorry Probie." He tried to whisper but Ducky had heard him loud and clear. And as he walked past him a second time, he reached out for his arm.

"Don't apologize Anthony…"

"It's a sign of weakness…yeah, I know." His eyes were welled up with tears and he swallowed hard. "So take it all in Doctor, this is Anthony DiNozzo Junior at his weakest."

It was then he reached the elevator doors once more, this time entering with no remorse. And as the doors closed, Donald Mallard could do nothing but stand alone in a place that once had purpose, and couldn't help but wonder if it ever would again.

* * *

The piano music playing in the background helped drown out the thoughts racing through Gibbs mind. That was until they were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"She had talent Jethro…"

Gibbs set down a few tools before pacing over to shut it off. "Yeah, had being the operative word…something I can do for you Doctor? Or let me guess, you've come to lecture me too?"

"Actually I've come to listen."

"To me?"

"To you."

"I'm not in the mood for talking…so just as the door you came in by is easily opened, it is also easily closed…"

"You cannot intimidate me Jethro…I am not Timothy."

It was then you could hear a pin drop, but instead you heard a fist slam. "I'm down here to forget Duck, don't turn this into a therapy session."

"Forget? Really? Is that why you're playing Kelly's tape over and over…to help you forget?" He watched his friend begin to pace. "You cannot fool me either…I am not DiNozzo…"

"What is this Duck? You playing head games with me? Gonna use your psych degree to mess with my head?" He picked up his sander for a moment, and then set it down. "You have the audacity to come into my home…my basement…and presume to tell me how to forget how my whole damn life is falling apart? Is that it? Well, you may be a little older in years, but tell me how many deaths you've had to mourn that were your fault?"

"Your fault?"

"Now you're gonna tell me Shannon and Kelly weren't my fault right? That there's nothing I could've done, I was thousands of miles away…oh and that Kate didn't die because Ari hated me…or McGee didn't get shot to death because I wasn't around to keep his head on straight…spare me the melodrama Duck…Pat's dead because he trusted me to help him…his Mother's dead because I didn't put two and two together…and don't even get me started on the living…Abby, she…she's leaving because I cant make her pain go away…and Tony, well DiNozzo could only take my crap for so long…I mean even the sweetest kid has their limits…I knew he'd run away from home eventually…was just a matter of time… "

"Run away from home?"

"I had to push him away…I had to do it even if I didn't realize it…every damn person I let into my life, leaves…it's my lot in life Duck."

"A self fulfilling prophecy I'm afraid."

Gibbs ignored his friend insinuation and continued to verbalize his thoughts. "Nothing helps anymore…coming down here. Working on the boat it used to help…but now all I see is Tim being pulled out of that damn car…Ziva taking a hit for me…and Tony, God, Tony turning around and willingly laying his life down in my place….I'm telling you they're mad Duck…madder than I am."

Ducky tried to hide his smile. "They are all trying to tell you something Jethro…"

"That they're crazy? Cuz I'm with you on that."

"That they love you." He was prepared to wait for a response and was surprised to hear one come so quickly.

"Then they're crazier then I give them credit for."

* * *

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Are you?"

Both of them nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Funny how fast things can change huh?"

Tony reached for her hand as they left the familiar grave site. "Yeah, in one scene things are going as planned, then bam, the climax comes along and the characters are struggling to figure out how they got themselves into this mess.…"

She managed a smile. "Think we'll find our happily ever after, some day Tony?"

"Some day Abs…some day."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo arrived at his apartment with a trunk full of boxes. He figured he'd be making a few trips until he got some unexpected help.

"Will work for food…"

He couldn't help but smile. "As much as I'd like the help…I'd feel bad…you know, you just getting out of the hospital and all."

Ziva stifled a laugh. "Hand me a box before I send you to one."

He slowly gave in. "Okay, but you can't spend the night. I promised Jay I'd show him around town tonight."

"I wasn't planning on staying long."

"Just came to convince me not to quit right?"

"No…actually, I came to pay back my debt."

He laughed slightly. "By carrying a few boxes?"

"That…_and _listening."

"To me?"

"To you."

Tony examined her expression for a few moments. "I guess the kid can wait one more night to see the sites."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not coming back." Tony set the glass down in front of her. "Now, should I lie down?" he motioned towards the couch and smiled.

"Just sit down Tony…I am not here to change your mind. Just to listen."

"To me talk? I thought for sure you'd be glad to hear I'd quit. No more hassles, no more insinuating remarks…"

"Believe me, I will miss it…but mostly I want to know why?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Leaving was drastic…even for you Tony. It has to be more than Gibbs being in a pissy mood."

He took a sip from his drink and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Thought it was time for a change."

"That is a load of…well you know."

"Hey now, I thought you were here to _listen?"_

She sighed. "Right, sorry…continue…"

Tony examined her for a few moments and had to smile. There was something about her that mesmerized him. If only he could put his finger on it. But now wasn't the time for that. "When I saw Kate get hit, I swear a little piece of my heart broke off…something I left with her…then with the Probie, I lost another piece. I'm not looking to lose my whole heart because of this job."

"You will not."

"Maybe, maybe not. Just not willing to risk it. Hell, I almost lost another piece when you went down. I hated the way it made me feel."

"And running away will make this stop, yes?"

"Maybe."

"In life there are wins and losses…I have lost many, but won only a few. It is those few that keep me moving on…that keep me strong…you have to fight to keep those few Tony…or you will have nothing left but the…"

"Losses…Yeah, I know someone like that."

"Gibbs?"

Tony nodded. "How was he?"

"When I saw him? Fine. He does not show emotion well. Better at it than myself, I must admit."

He laughed slightly. "He'll be okay. He always is."

"You are certain?"

"He's Gibbs; Ziva…the man is relentless."

"Yes, but perhaps you will be the straw that breaks the horses back?"

He smiled. "I'll miss that."

"What?"

"Its camel…and he'll be fine…you haven't known him as long as I have."

"And this makes me less of an expert yes?"

"Exactly. Now come on, enough talking, wanna watch CSI, New York with me?"

She shook her head. "What will you do now?"

"I was hoping to catch the latest episode." He read her face and tried to smile. "Alright…I don't know yet, just gonna take some time…maybe travel the world…"

"You get that line from one of your movies Tony?" She leaned back in her chair. "You are a good cop…you do anything else and you will be wasting your talent."

"Why Ziva David…never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth." He smiled. "Can you say them again?"

She sat up. "What do you see this accomplishing? In the big picture?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…maybe help me get over the past month…heck the past few days…Ziva, I've been on a roller coaster ride, and frankly I'm ready for it to stop."

"That is life Tony…it is up…it is down…and I thought for certain you'd be the one person with their hands up the entire ride…you cannot let McGee's loss make you give up your seat…"

"This isn't just about McGee…"

"Your Father then?"

"Him…my Mom…Kate…"

"My sisters, my brother…we all have losses Tony…and in our line of work, we will see more. It is the cards we have been dealt."

"Yeah? Well I'm folding."

She smiled. "Even before you see the flop?"

He sat down at her poker reference. "What just happened there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just followed a metaphor…that was…oh my gosh…my little girl is all grown up."

"Tony, be serious. We are not talking about a silly game…we are talking about you."

"Poker is more interesting…"

"I doubt that…listen, take some time…really think this through…when you have. His door is always open…"

He shrugged off her insinuation. "Will that be all Doctor David?"

She stood up. "If that is what you want."

"It is unless you want you watch…" he pointed to the TV. "I didn't think so…" he paced towards her and put out his hand. "It was a pleasure to work with you Officer David…I'll miss picking on ya."

She took his hand gently. "And I shall miss being picked on." She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "You are sure?"

He nodded and returned the gesture with his own kiss. "Take care of him for me."

She managed a smile. "Thought you said he would be fine?"

"I did…and he will be…" He nodded towards her. "And go easy on the Probie…he's a country kid."

"I will do my best." She turned to leave and watched as he reached for the door.

"Thanks for coming by…"

"We are even, yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah…and hey…my door is always open too."

She resisted the urge to stay and stepped in to the hallway. "Like Father like son, yes?"

With a final smile she walked away, and listened as his door came to a close.

* * *

"You ready for tomorrow?"

She nodded and let her head rest on his chest. "I guess. It's just a matter of time now. I'll get through the day like I always have."

"You don't think you'll miss it?"

"I'll still be a forensic scientist McGee…it's not like I'll be a meter-maid or something."

"True…but you really think your new boss is gonna be okay with your dress code? Or your music? Or if they'll even have a Caf-Pow machine?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Boy you sure know how to put a damper on things Tim."

"Just being honest."

She smiled. "You always were. Loved that about you."

He squeezed her tighter. "I loved _everything_ about you…

She let a lone tear fall and quickly wiped it away, afraid that he might see it and leave like last time. "I know you did…" She wrapped her arms around his and cuddled in closer to him. "I wish this were real."

"It is now." He managed a smile. "Don't leave Abby; you won't be happy anywhere else."

"I need a new beginning Tim…"

"Cuz you think it will help?"

"It has to…nothing else has."

He tried to look at her. "Time…give it more time…if you leave you'll miss Gibbs. You love him right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you don't want to cause him pain right?"

"Never…"

"Do you know what leaving would do to him?"

She looked up. "He's tough McGee…he'll be okay."

"I bet Tony thinks so too…but neither of you know that for sure."

She shrugged. "I just miss _you_…and I want that to go away."

"Abby, I promise you it will with time…the last thing I want you to do is make a decision that could hurt you anymore than I already have."

"I know…" she hid in the curve of his neck and closed her eyes. "I'll stay..."

He smiled and began to close his eyes as well, but not before gently kissing her. "Until next time Abby; until next time."

* * *

The bull pen was an eerie quiet when Gibbs strode in, coffee cup in hand. He didn't acknowledge Jay standing at attention and quickly picked up the phone. After speaking a few words, he only pointed in the direction of Jay's chair for him to sit down. He did so without question.

"Anything you want me to do boss?"

"Yeah, sit there and don't touch anything till I get back."

Jay nodded and set his hands gently on the desk before watching Gibbs leave.

* * *

"Abby…" He entered with a straight stare fixed on his face and watched her twirl around in her chair to meet him.

"Hi Gibbs…I know what you're gonna say…and I know you think I'm crazy. But I've really been thinking a lot about it and….I know you're probably really mad at me for leaving like that…and I totally understand if you head slap me for the first time ever…not that you have to, to prove a point, but I'm just saying that I would understand if you did…" She closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable. But it never came. She opened each eye slowly. "Gibbs, I totally deserve it…go ahead…give it a whirl, I won't cry, I promise."

He took a step closer to her and reached his hand behind her neck. But much to her surprise he pulled her into an embrace. Then he spoke two words she'd never thought she'd hear him utter.

"I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed tight. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Gibbs…I'm the one who should be apologizing."

He released her and looked intently into her eyes. "No…I let you down. You needed me to be there. And I wasn't. Not enough."

She shook her head slowly. "And who exactly is there for _you_?"

"I don't matter."

She then did something she'd never thought she would.

"Did you just head slap me?"

"Did I just head slap you?" They spoke simultaneously and stared at each other for a few seconds before Abby broke the silence. "You do matter Gibbs…to me." She sighed. "And to Tony."

"Yeah…"

"You do…he just has a weird way of showing it. And trust me…he's not the only one."

"You implying something?"

"Gibbs, let's face it. You're not the Michael Jordan of emotional expression." She watched him stare at her questioningly. "Michael Jordan…Chicago Bulls…MVP…"

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"Well, I know a friend who's a psychiatrist…and okay, that might be a little extreme…but there are some awesome books out there you could start with. Dr. Phil is just phenomenal, he really gets you becoming one with your emotions and it's really great stuff…that's what I've heard anyway…then there's always workshops that could help too…"

He put both his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "I meant to get him back…"

"I knew that…"

* * *

That night Gibbs was stir crazy. He had gotten simple instructions from Abby, but why were they so difficult to follow? Three words. _Talk to him…._ He felt like he needed someone to give him a swift kick in the butt to get him out the door…but eventually grabbed his coat and reached for the door handle but was surprised to find it already turning…


	12. Final

AN: Final Chapter here folks. Please let me know your over all thoughts and if you'd like another sequel. Song Rights here belong to John Mayer, Song Title: "Say" … Enjoy.

--

The two stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Occasionally one of them would open their mouths, but still no words were spoken.

Jethro Gibbs was prideful. Anthony DiNozzo was his spitting image. The only difference between them was years. Gibbs had been what Tony was now. And Tony was well on his way to becoming everything Gibbs was, if not more.

Gibbs thoughts were bouncing back and forth. _Just say something._

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead  
If you could only  
Say what you need to say _

What was holding them back? What could they have to be afraid of? Each other? Both had been in harder places in their lives and though they may not have come out smelling like roses, each of them had met the challenge. Why was this time any different?

_Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end, its better to say too much  
Than to never to say what you need to say again _

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

Tony was rubbing his hands together as he stood there. His heart felt like it was beating outside of his chest and he felt the sweat accumulating on his forehead. The man standing in front of him was his hero…a man who never let him down. And Tony wasn't quite sure if he even had now. Sure, he wasn't perfect. But no parent is perfect. No home is perfect. There are times you have to make choices that prove you can rise above what life gives you and right now was one of those times.

"Boss…" he bit his tongue. "Gibbs, I don't know what to say."

The older man nodded. "Guess you're not Michael Jordan either."

Tony was confused but continued. "I should've talked to you sooner."

"You think DiNozzo?" He mentally kicked himself, he had to try harder. "Listen…I admit, I might've been more of a bastard than usual..."

"You think?" Tony couldn't resist. "Sorry boss, Gibbs...whatever…"

Gibbs put his hand up. "Let me finish…I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I stepped over the line and for that I am sorry…losing McGee shook me up a little more than I cared to admit… And I'm not trying to use that as an excuse…I said I'd be there for you, and I let you down…"

"You didn't let me down…I let myself down. I should've sucked it up…let you throw your little tantrums and let it go…and maybe under normal circumstances I would have. But not now."

"Tantrums?"

Tony couldn't help but smile at the _one _word Gibbs picked up on. "Episodes?"

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds. "I was out of line."

Tony pinched his fingers together. "Just a smidge."

"I'll work on it." He shifted his weight. "See you in the morning?"

He shook his head. "I wish it were that easy."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "What more do you think you're getting out me DiNozzo?"

Tony put his arms out wide and smiled. Gibbs simply shook his head. "You're kidding me right?" Tony shook his head and stood there like a fixture. Gibbs swore he looked like a child running off the bus to his Mother after his first day of school.

"Okay, but if I do it, you're back to work in the morning?"

Tony nodded his head up and down slowly, his arms still open. Gibbs set his coat down and took a slow and deliberate step forward…then another…then another. Then as if, there were no awkwardness left in the world, he let his arms wrap around his Senior Agent. It may have only lasted a few seconds, but it would be those few seconds that would keep their bond from breaking.

"There, now don't you feel better?" Tony read Gibbs expression and nodded. "I'll go now."

He turned to leave and after a few steps he stood still.

"I don't remember saying you could go DiNozzo."

He turned and paced back up the steps. "Want another hug don't ya?"

Gibbs stared at him intently and managed a wry smile. "Before…when you disobeyed me and left to get help…"

"Yeah?"

It was seconds before Gibbs hand met the back of Tony's head.

"And when you turned around to keep Steeples from shooting me…"

"Yeah?" Tony closed his eyes and braced for another slap, but when it didn't come he opened his eyes to see Gibbs handing him something. He took the slip of paper, read it slowly and slipped it into his pocket. "I'll collect boss." It was then he nodded and gestured towards his car, as if asking permission to leave.

"And DiNozzo…"

He turned back. "Yeah boss?"

"Don't forget my coffee in the morning."

"Wouldn't dream of it boss…wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
